mundomusicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Like It - Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull
Vídeo thumb|center|350 px Letra Pitbull One Love.. One Love Enrique Iglesias, Pitbull Ya’ll know what time it is. We go set it off tonight, just go Set the club on fire, just go Enrique! Holla at them like… Enrique Girl please excuse me If I’m coming too strong But tonight is the night We can really let go My girlfriend is out of town And I’m all alone Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn’t have to know No oh oh, oh oh No one can do the things I’m gonna wanna do to you No oh oh, oh oh Shout aloud, screamin loud Let me hear you go! Chorus Baby I like it The way you move on the floor Baby I like it Come on and give me some more Oh yes I like it Screaming like never before Baby I like it I, I, I like it. Richie Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever Enrique Girl please excuse me If I’m misbehaving, oh I’m trying keep my hands off But you’re begging me for more Round round round Give a low low low Let the time time pass ‘Cause we’re never getting old No oh oh, oh oh No one can do it better turn around I’ll give you more No oh oh, oh oh Shout aloud, screamin loud Let me hear you go! Chorus Baby I like it The way you move on the floor Baby I like it Come on and give me some more Oh yes I like it Screaming like never before Baby I like it I, I, I like it. Pitbull Come DJ..That’s my dj.. I’m a Miami Boy..You know how we play I’m playing what u wanna I play.. What u give me got me good. Now watch me.. It’s a different species, get me in DC Let’s party on the White House lawn Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James Here goes Pitbull all night long Pick up Barack and Michelle and let’em that it’s on Pa’ fuera! Pa’ la calle! Dale mamita tirame ese baile! Dale mamita tirame ese baile! I see you watchin me, you see me watchin’ you I love the way you move I like them things you do like.. Enrique don’t stop baby, don’t stop baby Just keep on shaking along I won’t stop baby, won’t stop baby Until you get enough Richie Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever Chorus Baby I like it! The way you move on the floor Baby I like it! Come on and give me some more! Oh yes I like it! Screaming like never before Baby I like it! I, I, I like it! Baby I like it! The way you move on the floor Baby I like it! Come on and give me some more! Oh yes I like it! Screaming like never before Baby I like it! I, I, I like it! Party, (oh yes I like it!) karamu, Fiesta, Forever! Oh yes I like it! Party, karamu, (oh yes I like it!)Fiesta, Forever! Categoría:Enrique Iglesias Categoría:Pitbull Categoría:Canciones